Altering What Has Already Happned Is A Difficult Job for Fangirls
by LittleMissDemiiGod
Summary: 6 Girls one Manga EWW NO that sounds like one of those disgusting youtube videos, you know what one im on about. Let me give you the basics of this story 6 girls are transported to the world of deathnote because some crazy ass govermant company wanted to see how much someone who knew what happend in a story appeared there, so follow our story to see what crazy things happen
1. Introduction

6 Girls one Manga

EWW NO that sounds like one of those disgusting youtube videos, you know what one im on about.

Let me give you the basics of this story

6 girls are transported to the world of deathnote because some crazy ass govermant company wanted to see how much someone who knew what happend in a story appeared there, hence the fact we were teleported there as soon as we clicked this virus link in our ask box on tumblr.

We can't leave this place intill we have compleated the story and stopped Kira,even then we have a choice to stay or chose us all from the same fandom, The dildom. Now to all you anime fans out there i bet your laik Dafuq is this dildom crap? well...its a bit complicated.

We can do what ever we please in this world except there are a few rules

1) We can not direct;y say "Light is Kira" unless they think the same thing or he is a suspect

2)We are amune to the deathnote (Awesome sauce right?)

3)The first kiss we have here is also amune to the deathnote(I dont get this rule who the hell are we gonna kiss? Light How about no.

4)We cannot tell them we come from a diffrent world, we must let them discover it themselves

AND THE GOLDEN RULE

5)No falling in love

AHAHAHAHAHA JUST KIDDING

5)We are not allowed to kill Light without SOLID evidence (that kinda sucks)

Follow Myself (Tayla) ,Eloise,Amy,Callianne,Rosa and Sedona on this crazy journey while we try to prevent as many deaths as possible...


	2. Character Introductions

I thought I should give you some information on our heroines before the story begins so here you go!

Tayla Twigger

Age:16

Sexuality:Asexual

Looks:Long light brown hair,Bright blue eyes usually seen wearing gaming merch with a blue headband

Personality:

Crazy video gamer! Sarcastic and witty shes sometimes way to over confident but easily insulted and is someone you dont want to make angry,unless its the game making her angry, then its funny as hell

Eloise Brown

Age:16

Sexuality:Unknown

Appearance: She looks like a pink hair shaved at one side and yellow nearly golden eyes,nose piercing and multiple eyebrow piercings, ear pierced and a lip piercing.

Personality:Despite her looks, she is very sweet and caring and very random but she can kick MAJOR ass if needed (like seriously I'm 100% convinced shes part ninja no one can convince me otherwise)

Amy Worgan

age:14

Sexuality:Unknown

Appearance:Pink and purple striped hair and purple childish eyes and a mischievous look in her eyes

Personality:Very bubbly and chatty but quite shy if you don't know her well,But if she thinks shes right she will stand up for what she believes the most random out of the whole group and has very low self-confidence issues (which she shouldn't have because shes very pretty)

Callianne

Age:22

Sexuality:Asexual

Looks:Light Blue hair and eyes, almost cat like

Personality:Shes the smart ass of the group,but very thoughtful and kick ass if needed but prefers Detective work than "being out in the field"But she loves to travel.

Sedona L:

age:23

Sexuality:Unknown

Looks:Blue hair and evil green eyes , very mean looking

Personality:the one every ones cautious of, she seems mean almost evil they are all scared of her but wonder where she goes when she suddenly disappears...Mysterious? i think introvert and reads alot.

Rosa

Age:17

Sexuality:Straight

Looks:Purple hair with a random red strip and Dull Red eyes but looks very cocky

Personality:Cocky and very confident, she has a high intelligence but is more of a trickster and sly than you her moments of being kind and friendly but is quiet most of the alot of sexual jokes and speaks without thinking.


	3. How the adveture beganor something

Taylas POV

"_UGH school is such a pain in my ass"_ i think to myself. "_What if i got home schooled? not gonna happen"_I sigh to myself and walk to m computer.I read all my updated fanfics (because you know priorities) and groan "_I should really update my own."_i look towards the blank page "_Meh maybe later_".

I click open a new tab a click on already logged in (I never actually log off) and look towards my messages.

_Messages:1_

I get excited and open it to see spam and sigh...until i read it_._

_Dimension-investigation-squad_

_Dear Imaginary Friend we have chosen you to be one of the 6 testers of our new game :Death Note:New Arrivals_

_Its a simulater with a the same story but YOU effect what happens_

_Click the link below to get connected to the game._

I looked and saw the link "_Its a .exe file..." _I weigh my options and click the link.A searing pins rushs to my head and i pass out...

Eloise

I have finished my chores and head up stairs to my Tumblr time!

I log on and see my messages

_Messages:5_

I smile and click on them.

Most of them are asking how i am and then there's Dil-howlters-imaginary-friend being a absolute dork and sending Penis with loads of 3's

One catch's my eye.

_Dear Porcelain Pig we have chosen you to be one of the 6 testers of our new game :Death Note:New Arrivals_

_Its a simulator with a the same story but YOU effect what happens_

_Click the link below to get connected to the game._

I didn't check the link and i wish i did because the one rule i always have is never click the .exe link

I was just excited by this game that i clicked without thinking and this pain shot through my head and i last thought? _Fuck_

Amy

I got off the phone with my friend Megan_"That was certainly interesting"_

I greet my parents and rush upstairs and log onto my computer

_Messages:2_

The first was a anon telling me i was amazing which made me happy

and the second was quite interesting

_Dear Un-creative User name we have chosen you to be one of the 6 testers of our new game :Death Note:New Arrivals_

_Its a simulator with a the same story but YOU effect what happends_

_Click the link below to get connected to the game._

_"Its a .exe file" _I thought to myself "_Oh well whats the worst that can happen? a screamer?"_

Oh how i wish it was a screamer

i felt like someone and kicked me in the head and i stood up,immediately collapsing to the floor...

Callianne

I trudge upstairs after finishing my Maths homework

"_God that trigonometry was difficult!"_

I enter my room and flop onto my bed and open my laptop and login to me freedom

Tumblr

_Messages:0_

"Well fuck you to" i muttered to myself when the 1 appeared at the top and i clicked on it.

_Dear Erica Pendleton we have chosen you to be one of the 6 testers of our new game :Death Note:New Arrivals_

_Its a simulator with a the same story but YOU effect what happens_

_Click the link below to get connected to the game._

My eye twitched when i saw the .exe "_I really shouldn't...but deathnote"_I gave up and clicked on it

And WOW do i regret it. I went un-conscious

Sedona

_Assholes_

People at school are down right twats and i hate all of them.I make jam on toast and storm up stairs and slam my door and log onto tumblr.

_Messages:1_

_"Wow i actually have a message! i hope its not anon hate"_

_Dear -Dildo-Howlter- we have chosen you to be one of the 6 testers of our new game :Death Note:New Arrivals_

_Its a simulator with a the same story but YOU effect what happens_

_Click the link below to get connected to the game._

"Cool i love deathnote"I say to myself

I click on it and and i cant help but scream profanities THE FUCK IS UP WITH THIS PAIN IN MY HEAD

I pass of a Bitch

Rosa

I shut my door and silently cheer "_Hell yeah we won again, well then again i was on the team"I _Smirk to myself but stay quiet.

I walk over to my couch and lie on it, Putting my laptop on my stomach.

I log in to tumblr.

_Messages:3_

The first two where anons telling me they love my blog and that made me smile but the last one was rather interesting

_Dear Left Nipple we have chosen you to be one of the 6 testers of our new game :Death Note:New Arrivals_

_Its a simulator with a the same story but YOU effect what happens_

_Click the link below to get connected to the game._

_"Deathnote?"_

I get excited and click on it ignoring the .exe and pain shoots through my head and fall of the couch knocking myself out.

Time Skiparoo

Tayla's POV

I wake up and look around, 5 bodies surround me and i freak "_What the frickle frackle! i was in my bedroom a minute ago"_I look around and see 5 weirdly dressed girls with bright hair.

"What the fuck?" One of the girls said,She had bright pink hair shaved at one side and golden eyes,She was wearing a leather jacket over a white V-neck with a pig snout necklace and blue jeans with chain belt and black boots,She was also carrying a gun...WAIT THE FUCK UP A GUN

"Who the frickle frackle are you and how did you get here?" I ask eyeing the gun, she rubs her head and says

"I'm Eloise Brown and i got here by clicking this link put in my ask box on tumblr..."

I Freak "ME TO I'm Tayla Twigger by the way, whats your blog? maybe our blogs are connected somehow?because i feel like i recognize your name..."I exclaim

"I'm dil-howlters-porcelain-pig..." I scream making her jump

"PORKY?its me! dil-howlters-imaginary-friend! i didn't know you had pink hair let alone golden eyes!"

"Imaginary Friend that's you?Wow your my age...WAIT WHAT I HAVE BROWN HAIR AND GREEN EYES!"

"No you don't"I go to reach for my phone when i realize what I'm wearing.

A white T-shirt,White Blazer with White knee high socks and white shoes WHATS WITH ALL THE WHITE?

"THE FRICK AM I WEARING"I scream the other girls start to shift but none have woken

"YOU? WHAT ABOUT ME! I LOOK LIKE A TEENAGE BIKER REBEL"she freaks I feel in my pocket and pick out a hand Mirror and a book.I put the book to the side and look into the mirror and that's when it finally ALL LOOK LIKE ANIME CHARACTERS!I have long waist length brown hair and bright electric blue eyes.I look the most normal.I hand the Eloise the Mirror and she screams and checks herself out.

"Well i look very weird but i have to say...I look great as a anime character which brings up another question WHY THE FUCK DO I LOOK LIKE A ANIME CHARACTER?"

"THE FUCK IF I KNOW"i scream back

"SHUT THE FUCK UP"Another voice screams

All the girls wake up and i observe them

One has Pink and purple hair in a Long pony tail with purple eyes, shes wearing a galaxy tee , jeans and converse.

Another has Purple hair with a red streak down flat and red eyes, shes wearing a purple dress/top thing and leggings with slip ons.

Next a girl with long Light blue hair and eyes ,Shes wearing a white tee with cat whiskers on and shorts with vans.

Lastly a girl with Dark blue hair on pig tails and mean looking green eyes, shes wearing a Green jumper and Black skirt with black tights and boots.

We explain as much as we have figured out since we have woken and they just nod occasionally freak out.

"I'm Eloise Brown and that's Tayla Twigger, please introduce your selves " Eloise says with a smile.

"I'm Amy Worgan"The pink and purple head said

"Sedona L"Said the mean looking one

"Hey I'm Callianne"Said the Blue haired cat looking one

"Sup im Rosa"Said the red eyed one.

"We also would like to know if you all have tumblr?" They all nod "What are your blogs called?Also how old are you?"

"Dil-howlters-un-creative-username and 14"Amy says

"-Dildo-Howlter- and 23"Sedona stated

"Erica-Pendleton and 22"Calliane says

"Dil-howlters-left-nipple and 17" Rosa finish's

"I knew it"Eloise said "I'm dil-howlters-porcelain-pig I'm 16 and Tayla's dil-howlters-imaginary-friend she's also 16 we are all part of the dildom and have been sent here for some odd reason which i guess is in the notebook"She points at the one i took out my pocket.

"Tayla would you do the honor of reading that note book so we can find out why the fuck we have been sent here and i nod.

_Dear Dildom memebers,_

_i bet your wondering where you are and why you are there._

_you see we were set up by the American and British government to experiment to see if there are other dimensions where fiction is reality and if you send someone there who knows the story and alters it, so we sent you,_

_To let you know your parents where no part of this and had no choice but to let it happen as your DNA was perfect for the test and you knew each other relatively well..._

_Every now and then we may leave you notes to help you and in Amys pocket you will find 600,000, yen a 100,000 each._

_The fictional world that you are in that we want you to alter is Deathnote which I'm sure your all well acquainted with._

_The rules are simple_

_1) you can not directly say "Light is Kira" unless they think the same thing or he is a suspect_

_2)We are immune to the deathnote _

_3)The first kiss you have here is also immune to the deathnote_

_4)You cannot tell them we come from a different world,you must let them discover it themselves_

_AND THE GOLDEN RULE_

_5)you are not allowed to kill Light without SOLID evidence against him._

_Good bye for now and work hard and we may just let you out._

_Sincerely Government Dimension Squad._

"What the actual fuck..."Mutters Rosa

I think that's what we are all thinking...


	4. Control Of the World

Eloise POV

"So what do we do with the money? We need a home and we also needs clothes and food"Said Amy

Callianne spoke up"If my theroy is correct they can give us a home of our choice providing we pay for it"

"We don't want to get attached to this world so i suggest a 6 bedroom house with resonable sized kitchen and living room"Sedona added and we nodded in agreement.

"Did you here that weird goverment guys can you do that for us?" Tayla yelled at the sky .Thats when i finally notice where we are in a dirty ally way.

"Guys i suggest we get out of here its dirty it stinks and im pretty sure i just saw a rat" Rosa states and Callianne bolts for the exit while the rest of us jog after her.

Turns out Callianne was correct since we left the allyway and right infront of us was a huge house with a for sale sign on it.I marched up to the door a knocked and a women opened it.

"Hello"I said in fluent .FLUENT _JAPANESE_.I calmed myself down and spoke again "How many rooms is in your house?" I asked

"6 why are interested?"She asked hopefully "its 30,000,000 yen" Thats half our money gone.

"Let me just talk to my friends"

I walked over and immediantly Amy said "Get it thats $260,100 a bargin we will have lots of money left over for shopping" They all agreed and i turned to the woman.

"We'll take it"

Time skiparoo

_1 week later_

Tayla's POV

We have finally moved in and everythings in have nothing left to do since we have already clothes shopping. I just bought alot of jeans and Gaming shirts.

Amy bought lots of pj's and Cute t-shirts and jeans while Rosa bought Skater skirts and plain tops and lots of jackets.

Callianne brought Shorts and tanktops with Cardingans to go over however Sedonna brought lots of long jumpers and leggings.

Eloise was the only one to stick with similar to what she arrived in like dark skinny jeans Leather jackets and chain that one.

The only thing left to do is get into the know kira has'nt started yet because theres no reports of it on said she doesn't think it will start until one of us befriends light so we can be in the story.

Currently we are in the living room pairing each other up with each character to focus on so we don't get to muddled up, in this game you need a plan but im having way to much fun pairing them up because all i can think about is,_ooh Mello and Sedona would be cute together but then so would Eloise and Mello._

"Tayla focus don't go of into your little shipping world we need to know who has most in common with who so we can complete this story and go home,not stay here and fall in love,"

I have to get home, no time for silly shipping when there's work to be done, This is'nt a fanfiction.

"Who knows the characters the best?"Rose asks and they all look at me.

"What?" i whine

"You're the one always drawing the show and watching it while playing the deathnote _games_.Who fits well together and i swear to god if you put us together because you think we would be "cute" together i will throttle you."Eloise warns and i gulp

Well Mello has this bad ass thing going on and so does Eloise and i guess she can be like Mello sometimes.

"Eloise and Mello both of them have this bad ass field work thing going on and they are both quite moody sometimes"They all nod and Eloise looks at me then nods.I guess shes figured out im finally taking this seriously.

I look around and my eyes land on smart and intellectual and so is L.

"Callianne and L for obvious reasons"I see a flicker of a smile from Amy.

Both Amy and Near are childish but is serioius when the time comes for it but Amy is a little happier than him.

"Amy and Near as they are both like children"Amy sticks her tounge out at me proving my point.

I look at one comes to mind but one person but hes dead so instead i say

"Sedona is reaserch and recoreds everything, your not anything like the characters we have sorry"Sedona looks slightly relieved.

"Rose and Light because you both LOVE to win"She smirks and i knew i hit dead on.

"That leaves you with Matt"Eloise states and i then thats cool with me, im sure i read some where that Matt was a gamer but i can still kick his ass.

"Okay now thats sorted lets get this show on the and Callianne are the first ones up, Our partner might not appear for a long time so at the moment you two are controlling the story, we will just be back ups unless one of you wants to take a team with you"Eloise says. I say shes leader.

"No thanks im good i would rather one and one with Light, it would be easier"Rosa shrugs and we look at Callianne

Callianne's POV

I think._I want a team_. Amy is to childish and would'nt be allowed to join,Sedona doesnt socialise much so wouldnt be the best choice and Rosa is working with leaves Eloise and to myself i say

"Eloise and Tayla will you work with me on our mini task force untill we get accepted Into the real one?"I ask nervously and they both grin.

"Im game"Tayla says

"Sure" Eloise adds.

great

"Let the Games begin"Sedona and Rosa say at the same time.

we look at them and we all burst out laughing

Creepy much?


	5. Meet,Greet and Getting Noticed

Rosa's POV

Right now I'm stalking Light...

WAIT that sounded very creepy.

At the moment im trying to think up a way of introducing my self to him, since he doesn't have the deathnote yet i can't simply say "I know you're kira" when kira has'nt begun yet!

I thought to myself zoning out when i felt someone crash into me taking us both to the was fate that's one way of handling things...

"I am so sorry i was'nt looking where i was going..."I blabbered and i noticed he had spilled his coffee onto my new shirt.

"Its okay really! It was my fault , i zoned out in a busy area it was bound to happen"I said 's even hotter in real life!Well sort of real life.

"At least let me buy you a drink?"He offered and i is a great chance to get to know him better.

"Sure.I hot chocolate would be lovely" I said and he offered me his arm which i accepted, and we walked to the coffee shop.

When we entered i his hit with a amazing smell of freshly ground coffee and hot went up to the counter and brought our drinks and we sat _down_.

"I'm sorry i have'nt introduced myself! I'm Rosa"I said

"I'm Light Yagami but you can call me Light"I smiled and nodded and we chatted for hours, time really flew by.

"Wow its late already!"I say standing up preparing to go.

"It is indeed! i suppose my mother will be quite anxious for my to get home, i was only supposed to be on a walk!" he said laughing and i giggled.

"Hey Rosa, i was wondering...Can i have your number?"I he asked and i smiled.I'm so lucky we decided to get phones the day before to keep in contact. We traded numbers and parted ways, not long after i got a text.

Light:Hey

I smiled and continued on my way.

Task 1 Become friends with light

_Complete_

Callianne's POV

"So how are we going to get invited to join the task force?" Tayla asked

its been a couple of days since we assigned partners and we are brain storming ideas on how to get on the investigation team.

"What date was it when Light found the deathnote and started killing?" I asked

"Early 2003, around march"Tayla states and begins to furiously blush (I don't know if that's true i just made it up)

"Right now its late February, they have given us enough time to complete a few murder investigations as a private team and hopefully gain the polices trust and spark L's interest, then when Kira rises we will act, we will be at every scene interviewing everyone possible and leaving the task force messages about what they don't yet know or match L's thoughts hopefully then we will be invited and everything will be underway" I explain my plan and they nod in agreement.

We turn to see my laptop open with police data and records and i smile "Thanks asshats for making our job a bit easier"I scan it and find the latest murder.

_Murder of 24 year old Yui Higirashi _

_Main suspect: Hako Mitzizaki ,Victims 25 year old boyfriend_

It then lists all the evidence against him but there is'nt enough to charge him with her murder.I smirk.

We will just have to _make_ there be enough evidence then _we _will arrest him.l

"Well girls i have found our first easy one at that." I turn to see Eloises blank face and Tayla's excited one.

This will be fun.

Amy's POV

"Sedona"I say

"Yes Amy"She turns to me

"What do we do? just site here? there's nothing that needs researching"She thinks for a moment.

"I guess so..."

"We need to get jobs you and me...While we are waiting for our partner to join in"

"I don't have a partner "She states

"Yeah i know but that's not the point...We need money to buy stuff so we need to get jobs"I reply and she nods.

"Lets go then"

A couple hours later we are sitting in the kitchen eating cups of ramen.

"I got a job at the D.I.Y store down the road"She says

"I got a job at the Toy store! But i had to lie and say i was 15. When did you print of these fake birth certificates and stuff" I say showing them to her.

"I didn't i thought you did and put them in my bag..."She replies and we both look up.

"You know if you want us to alter this world you have to stop intervening"I mutter and we both go back to our ramen in silence.

_**Hey guys its me LittleMissDemiGod aka Tayla please read and review **_

_**I will be updating every Monday Wednesday and Friday, Maybe a Saturday if I feel like it**_

_**Bye for now 3**_


	6. The Murder of Yui Higirashi

Tayla's POV

Its finally starting! we're at the prison holding up our fake police badges Sedonna made for us so we can go interview Hako Mitzizaki about the murder of his girlfriend.

"Alright, go ahead is in cell 4356 on floor 3, North wing" The guard said

"Thank you..." Callianne looks at his ID " " He nods at us as we go past soon we are out of sight and heading for the North wing i whisper "That was easy! i thought he would question my age..."

Callieanne looks at me "I thought so to, Sedonna must of done an amazing job on these badges!" She giggles,then she brings out a notebook and paper.

"Okay now its time to question "

We head up to the third floor and spot sitting on his bed, head in his hands.

"Mr,Mitzizaki is it possible that we could ask you some questions?" I ask adding a sincere tone to my nods and Callianne begins.

"Why did you murder your girlfriend Yui?"She starts off.

"I did'nt I swear!" He breaks down crying "I was out at the shop to buy popcorn for our date because we were planning on staying in and watching a movie, but when i came back she was on the middle of the floor dead with a pool of blood surrounding her!I picked up the knife that was on the floor before realizing it was the murder weapon and i dropped it. I was about to call the police but they barged in arresting me saying that i was being charged for the murder of Yui! i could'nt believe my ears!"

Me and Callianne stood there in silence before she turned away and shouted over her shoulder.

"Somethings not right here! I don't believe did it , so instead of nailing for somthing he did'nt do, we are going to find the real murderer."She turns to "I swear to you that i will find the real murderer." She walks off and I run to catch up with her.

"How do you know he did'nt do it?"I ask , skeptical

"The sincere tone in his voice" She answers.

"He could be pretending, for all you could know he could be an amazing actor!"I exclaim she turns to me.

"Have you heard of the psychological experiment were if you cry out your left eye its true pain, but if its your right eye its happiness or fake crying?"I nod " started crying from his left eye" I stare in disbelief. She pays that much attention?

"Could'nt he just be pained that he did such a thing?" I barley turns to me and smirks.

"We're going to find that out soon enough are'nt we" We walk straight out of the prison and continue on our way home to write up what we have found is'nt alot...

"Shit Callie we barley found out anything!" I exclaim and she laughs.

"We will get Sedonna to hack into the police files and get all the information we need." I look at her outstanded.

"Why did'nt we do that in the first place!" I yell and she turns to me.

"Then it would'nt be as fun"She smirks and we continue our walk home in silence, keeping our thoughts to our self.

Rosa's POV

I was sitting watching Tv when i got a text

_Light:I was wondering if i could take you on a date?_

I smirk

_Rosa:Sure where?_

_Light:The park _

_Rosa:The one by the coffee shop we met at?_

_Light:that's the one, See you there at 1:00?_

I check the time, 12:00

_Rosa:You're on._

I run upstairs to get in the shower.

"Where are you going Rosa?" Amy shouts at me.

"On a date with Light" I reply

"You're suppose to becomes friends with him and get information, not date him"Sedonna says in a monotone voice.

"I know i know but what can i do? If i turned him down we could'nt be friends!" iI say back and i get no reply.

40 minutes later im ready.I have straightened my hair and I'm wearing Black converse, Denim shorts and a Black tank top which says "Got a problem with me? fuck off" I check the time _12;40_

"Shit I'm going to be late! the parks 30 minutes away!"I run out the door and go past Callianne and Tayla "See ya guys" i yell and i run.

Sorry i have'nt updated in a while...My computers internet keeps messing up and this is the first time its worked in ages!

Eloise will be in the next chapter dont worry! i hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
